Shimajirō Emblem Warriors: Playable Characters and DLC characters
Summary World War 3 has begun. Your goal is to help Shimajiro Shimano and his friends fight global terrorism and crime, engage enemy forces by land, by air and by sea and in space, unleash massive fiery furies of bullets on your enemies, launch counter-terrorism operations,, engage the enemy in major tank battles, motorcycle chases and sky battles, annihilate and wipe out brutal totalitarian regimes and cruel dictatorships, defend Japan and expand its territories and protect the United States of America and its allies and bring world peace. Neutral: *Shimajiro Shimano (How to obtain: Default) *Class: Japanese Prince/Sharptooth* *Hana Shimano (How to obtain: Default) *Class: Japanese Princess/Garuda* *Mimirin Midohara (How to obtain: Scene Sakura Shimano) *Class: Songstress* *Torippii Sorano (How to obtain: Scene 4: Fall of Moscow) *Class: Ninja* *Ramurin Makaba (How to obtain: Scene 4: Fall of Moscow) *Class: Oni Savage* *Takeshi Ishida *Zota Ikeno (How to obtain: Scene 6: Defend New York City/Battle of Tokyo/To the Ground *Hana Shimano chosen*) *Class: Butler* *Nyakkii Momoyama (How to obtain: Scene 6: Defend New York City/Battle of Tokyo/To the Ground *Shimajiro Shimano chosen*) *Class: Maid* Birthright exclusive: * *Tommy Shimano (How to obtain: Scene 10: Challenge Island forest) *Class: Archer* * *Kikko Hayashida (How to obtain: Scene 6: Defend New York City) *Class: Shrine Maiden* *Sakurako Koinuma * *Marurin Sasaki * * Conquest exclusive: * * * * * * * * * Revelation exclusive: * Children: * * * * * * * * * * * DLC: *Bing Bong (How to obtain: Scan Amiibo) *Class: Berserker* *Reggie (How to obtain: Scan Amiibo) *Class: Falcon Knight* *Lucina (How to obtain: Scan Amiibo) *Class: Great Lord* *Classified (How to obtain: Scan Amiibo) *Class: Grandmaster* Operatives by class Elite Snipers *Sgt. Eric Harper (Delta Force) *Maj. Joseph Smith (Delta Force) *Cpl. Elias Anderson (U.S. Marines) *Maj. Keith Akiyama (NASA Elite Ops) *Sgt. Ricardo Gonzalez (Mexican Army) *Cpl. Manuel Ramirez (Mexican Army) *Cpl. Hanuel Park (Republic of Korea Army) *Sgt. Hiroshi Furukawa (Japanese Ground Self Defense Force) Elite Machine Gunners *Sgt. Derek Zhao (U.S. Marines) *Cpl. Thomas Cortez (U.S. Army) *Maj. Henry Moon (Delta Force) *Cpl. Matthew Wang (Delta Force) Demolitionists Allied Factions by Country United States of America *U.S. Army *U.S. Marines *Green Berets *Delta Force *U.S. Navy *U.S. Navy SEALs *U.S. Air Force *U.S. Military Police *Washington Corps *U.S. National Guard *New York Police Department *San Francisco Police Department *Los Angeles Police Department *Miami Police Department *FBI *CIA *SWAT *FBI SWAT *United States Secret Service *NASA Canada *Canadian Forces *Emergency Response Team (RCMP) *Royal Canadian Mounted Police *JTF2 Brazil *Brazillian Armed Forces *Federal Police of Brazil *Army Police (Brazil) Mexico *Mexican Armed Forces *Federal Police (Mexico) Colombia * Military Forces of Colombia * National Police of Colombia United Kingdom *British Armed Forces *Special Air Service *London Metropolitan Police Ireland * Garda Síochána France *French Armed Forces *National Police (France) *National Genarmenie *GIGN Germany *Bundeswehr *GSG9 *Feldjäger Spain * Spanish Armed Forces Switzerland *Swiss Armed Forces Norway *Norwegian Armed Forces *Norwegian Police Service Sweden Finland *Finnish Armed Forces *Police of Finland Greece *Hellenistic Armed Forces *Hellenic Police Italy *Italian Armed Forces *Italian State Police *Polizia Penitenziaria *Guardia di Finanza *GOI *Carabinieri Netherlands Belgium Denmark *Danish Defense Portugal Poland *JW GROM Egypt *Egyptian Armed Forces *Egyptian National Police Saudi Arabia Qatar United Arab Emirates * Armed Forces of the UAE * Dubai Police Force Israel *Sayeret Matkal *Israeli Defense Force *Military Police Corps (Israel) Malaysia *Kor Polis Tentera DiRaja (Malaysia) Thailand *Royal Thai Armed Forces *Royal Thai Police Indonesia *Indonesian National Police *Mobile Brigade Corps India *Indian Armed Forces *Indian National Police *Corps of Military Police (India) Singapore *Singapore Armed Forces *Singapore Armed Forces Military Police Command *Singapore Police Force Japan *Japanese Self Defense Force *Tokyo Corps *Osaka Corps *Kyoto Corps *Benesse Platoon *Okinawa Platoon *Special Assault Team *Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department *Public Security Intelligence Agency *Challenge Island Police Department *Benesse City Police Department Taiwan *Republic of China Armed Forces *Republic of China Military Police *National Police Agency (Taiwan) South Korea *Republic of Korea Army *Republic of Korea Navy *Republic of Korea Air Force *Republic of Korea Military Police *Seoul Corps *National Police Agency (South Korea) The Philippines *Armed Forces of the Philippines *Philippine National Police *Special Action Force Australia *Australian Armed Forces *Special Air Service Regiment New Zealand Others *Japanese Supremacist Rebels *Chinese Anti-Communist Rebels *North Korean Anti-Communist Rebels *Vietnamese Anti-Communist Rebels *Laotian Anti-Communist Rebels *Cuban Anti-Communist Rebels Enemy Factions by Country/List of Terrorist and Criminal Organizations Russia *Spetnaz *Russian Ground Forces *Russian Air Force *Russian Navy *Alpha Group *Military Police of Russia Armenia Azerbaijan Kyrgyzstan Turkmenistan Uzbekistan Kazakhstan Georgia North Korea *Korean People's Army *Korean People's Navy *Korean People's Air Force *Korean People's Army Special Operation Force *State Security Department *Ministry of People's Security China *People's Liberation Army *Beijing Platoon Syria *Syrian Armed Forces State of Palestine *Palestinian National Security Forces *Palestinian Security Services Venezuela Iraq Iran PBS Kids Republic Land of Make-Believe Federation Great BabyBus Federation *Beijing Corps Terrorist Organizations *Hamas *The Taliban *Al-Qaeda *Boko Haram *Hezbollah *Abu Sayyaf *Chechen Separatists *Kurdish Rebels *Japanese Communist Party (JCP) *Taiwanese Communist Party (TCP) *Communist Party of the Republic of Korea *Communist Party of the Philippines *Communist Party of Nepal *Communist Party of India *Communist Party of Australia *Portuguese Communist Party *German Communist Party *Italian Communist Party *Communist Refoundation Party *Communist Party of Greece *Communist Party of Britain *Communist Party of Luxembourg *Communist Party of Malta *Communist Party of Ireland *Communist Party of Finland *Irish Republican Army *Communist Party of Norway *French Communist Party *Communist Party of Spain *Communist Party of Sweden *Worker's Party of Belgium *Communist Party of Canada *Communist Party USA *American Party of Labor *Progressive Labor Party (United States) *Columbian Communist Party *Shining Path *Sandinista National Liberation Front *Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia (FARC) *Group of Popular Combatants *Marxist-Leninist Communist Party of Ecuador *Communist Party of El Salvador *Egyptian Communist Party *Israeli Communist Party *Global Red Army *Land of Make-Believe Volunteer Army *PBS Kids Volunteer Army Criminal Organizations *Italian Mafia *Diablos de Dangre *Brazilian Militia *Russian Mafia *Triads *Korean Mafia *Yakuza Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 *M16 *SCAR-L *ACR *G3 *FAL *Vector *HK416 *AK-47 *AK-74 *MP44 *G36C *STG44 *AK12 *Bal-27 *SA-802 *ARX-160 *FAD *HBRa3 *IMR *MK14 Shotguns *M1014 *M1897 Trench Gun *W1200 *AA-12 *Benelli M4 Super 90 *Remington Model 870 *SPAS-12 *Ranger *Striker *USAS-12 *Model 1887 *Stakeout Sniper Rifles *M21 *M40A3 *AS50 *RSASS *Barrett .50cal *Ruger 10/22 *Intervention *R700 *MSR *WA2000 *L118A *Dragunov Light Machine Guns *M249 SAW *M60E4 *RPD *L86 LSW *MG4 *AUG HBAR *HK21 *RPK *Stoner63 *MK46 *MG36 *M240 *PKP Pecheneg Heavy Machine Guns *M2 Browning Machine Gun *DShK Submachine Guns *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 *Skorpion *P90 *MAC-10 *MPL *Spectre *Kiparis *Uzi *AK-74u *MP5K *UMP45 *Mini-Uzi *MP5 Handguns *M1911 *USP. 45 *M9 *SIG P226 *HK MK23 *Atlas 45 *Glock *Beretta 92 *PDW *RW1 *.44 Magnum *Nambu *Walther P38 *Tokarev Launchers *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *M9A1 Bazooka *Strela-3 *China Lake *Grim Reaper *M72 LAW *XM25 *Valkyrie Rockets *Panzerschreck *Prenderfaust 60 *RPG *Stinger M7 *MAHEM *MDL *Ripped Rocket Turret *MAAWS Others *Frag Grenade *Smoke Grenade *Flashbang *Stealth Grenade *Tear Gas Grenade *Fire Grenade Melee Weapons *Knife *Combat Knife *Riot Shield *Stealth Knife *Tactical Knife *Ballistic Knife Vehicles by Faction Allied Vehicles *M1A2 Abrams *Type 74 *Type 10 *M2A2 Bradley *M1026 HMMWV *AH-64 Apache *UH-60 Blackhawk Enemy Vehicles *NH90 *Mi-28 Campaign (Single Player) Act 1: Great Asian Campaign Prologue: World at War North Korea, China, Iran, Belarus, Uzbekistan, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan and Russia have successfully carried out a series of missile tests, causing fears of global nuclear war to spark. Things get ugly and frightening when a large Iranian naval fleet launches a deadly and nasty attack on 4 large South Korean warships off the coasts of Egypt, killing 140 South Korean sailors, thus sparking and igniting World War 3. Japan declares war on Russia, Armenia, Belarus, Azerbaijan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Kazakhstan, Iran and Georgia as South Korea, the United States of America and NATO declare war on North Korea and Russia. Mission 1: Induction Level Description: "Russia, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Iran, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Georgia, Oman, Yemen, Syria, Tajikistan, Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Uzbekistan have invaded Benesse City, one of Japan's largest cities. On your first mission as a U.S. Marine, your squad must push the attackers back and reclaim the city." Plot: Mason Zhao, their leading sergeant Ramirez, Joseph Akiyama and fellow marine Ishiwara are in a drop pod observing a battlefield in Benesse City, Japan during Operation Katana Strike. The pod is hit with weapons fire, and Ishiwara nearly falls out of the pod before Mason closes the blast shield and saves him. The pod then crash lands on a rooftop, and the Marines exit. They jump off of the building and use their exo boosters to land safely on the ground. Mitchell, Irons, and Cormack regroup with their allies, who order them to reinforce a friendly demo team trying to destroy an enemy gunship up the street. They begin fighting their way forward, but are stopped by a swarm of enemy drones. Mitchell, Irons, and Cormack tear the doors off of some nearby cars to use as makeshift riot shields and get to a waiting vehicle. They use the vehicle's EMP ability to destroy the drones and press forward. The group eventually reaches the demo team and discovers that they are dead. Cormack takes it upon himself to complete the mission and orders Mitchell and Irons to recover the bomb and destroy the gunship. Mitchell gets the bomb, makes his way to the gunship, and gives the bomb to Irons, who plants it. Mission 2: Operation Samurai Mission 3: Act 2: Middle Eastern Campaign Multiplayer Modes *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy Soundtrack *Call of Duty 3 soundtrack *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy soundtrack *Call of Duty: Black Ops soundtrack *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 soundtrack *Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 soundtrack *Call of Duty: Ghosts soundtrack *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare soundtrack *Call of Duty: Infinite War soundtrack Category:Shimajirō video games Category:World War 3 games Category:2nd Cold War games Category:Military Strategy games Category:First-person shooter games